Ribbon
by aRangersHorseLovesApples
Summary: Arthur gets mad at Merlin...soooo he decides to tie him up with ribbon. Cute, adorable Merthur! This was inspired by SupernaturalDCS.


**HI! YES OMG FINALLY FREE! NO MORE FINALS! NO MORE TESTS! NO MORE HOMEWORK! I CAN ACTUALLY SLEEP IN AGAIN! Now I can actually spend the time to work on my other fic Morgarath's Brother!**

**Alrighty so this story is based on SupernaturalDCS's Ribbon. I was inspired when I read it so I asked them if I could adopt it and add onto it. They agreed. I personally love a little bit of cute, adorable Merthur. This is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Merlin and it makes me want to cry...**

* * *

Ribbon

Merlin was shirtless for once in his life. He was bandaging his waist after a fight in the tavern that Gwaine had insisted that he accompany him to.

Of course King Arthur found out that _his_ Merlin had spent all day with Gwaine and finally after searching the entire castle, this was where he found him.

"Merlin, come here," he had said. He picked up Merlin's crumpled shirt and neckerchief off the bed and tossed it over a chair.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He pulled Merlin into a hug. "I just haven't seen you all day." He stepped back still holding onto Merlin's hands. "You're not hurt are you?"

This time Merlin shook his head. "No, not badly."

The blond smiled, "Good."

Then he took both of Merlin's pale wrists in one strong hand and looped a long piece of red ribbon around them with his other. He gently pushed the raven haired man back until he fell onto the bed.

Merlin sat up and looked from the ribbon around his hands to Arthur standing above him. "Arthur, untie me now!" Merlin protested as Arthur tied the bonds tighter on his boyfriend's wrists.

"Hush, _Mer_lin, be a good little boy and shush," Arthur reprimanded. He pushed Merlin back over so he was lying on the bed.

"But your- ah!" Merlin cried out as the bonds became unbearably tight when Arthur pulled his arms above his head. "Please," he sobbed. "Arthur!"

"No." He finished tying his wrists to the bedpost. "You've been a bad boy and need to be punished."

"But what have I done wrong?" Merlin cried.

"Shh, Merlin." Arthur said soothingly. He sat down on the bed next to him. "You flirted with Gwaine, you naughty boy. Of all people, Merlin. You pick him?" He wrapped more red ribbon loosely around Merlin's bare torso and tied the ends together in a neat little bow.

"I didn't flirt with him, please Arthur," Merlin begged. "You know I only love you!"

"You need to stay here until you've learned your lesson," Arthur dropped a quick kiss on Merlin's lips, and with that Arthur left his chambers leaving a tied up Merlin on his bed. He smirked knowing that Merlin couldn't use his magic as the ribbons he used drained someone's power. The stronger the person was the quicker it worked.

Hah! Arthur thought to himself let him try and get out of that one.

With that thought Arthur smirked and turned the next corner to deal with Gwaine.

Merlin was furious. His magic wouldn't work and Arthur had shut his mouth with his own neckerchief so he couldn't scream for help. He was so going to kill Arthur. Forget the prophecy. If he got free...no, when he got free Arthur was going down. He hadn't even flirted with Gwaine, much. He had been with Arthur for five years now. Arthur should know how much Merlin loved him. Why would he think differently now?

After awhile, Merlin became scared. He didn't think that Arthur knew how much it hurt him to restrain his magic, and he knew Arthur would never willingly hurt him. He was exhausted and every time he tried to use magic the ribbons tight around his wrists and snug around his torso gave him a massive headache and made him feel sick. He knew his powers couldn't be drained, he didn't _have_ magic, he simply _was_ magic, but it still hurt. He would get Arthur back for this.

Eventually Merlin couldn't keep his eyes open longer. He drifted off to sleep, waiting for Arthur to forgive him.

About 4 hours later when Merlin felt very ill from his magic being restrained, Arthur came through his doors. He walked right past Merlin on the bed not even noticing Merlin's paling face. He went to his changing screen and got changed into his bedclothes. Only when he came back out in his red pants and white shirt did he look at Merlin. He was unconscious.

"Merlin?" Arthur said and ran to Merlin's side. He didn't think that those ribbons would cause that much damage. "Merlin, wake up. Please Merlin, wake up" Arthur begged shaking the warlock. He untied the ribbons and thrust them across the room.

He grasped his warlock's pale hand. "Please," he whispered.

"Thought you said no man is worth someone's tears?" He murmured sleepily.

Two pairs of blue eyes met. "Merlin?"

"No I'm his identical twin."

Arthur laughed at this then proceeded to hug Merlin. "I'm so sorry" he said. "I will never do anything like that again to you okay?"

He nodded, "Maybe you can tie me up again, but not with magical restraints. They bloody hurt." He smiled his smile before yawning.

"But if they weren't magical restraints you would just escape." Arthur protested.

"Exactly. Oh this is so not over Arthur." He yawned again. "But I'm too tired right now." He surprised Arthur with a quick kiss before laying back down and shutting his eyes. "Night, Arthur," He whispered.

Arthur climbed into the bed and laying down next to Merlin he whispered in return, "Goodnight Merlin."

* * *

**Didja like it?**

**I personally loved it. :) So far this might be my favorite fic I've written. Read and Review Please!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D **


End file.
